Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano is a character who first appeared as the deuteragonist in the 2008 animated feature film Star Wars: The Clone Wars, as the tritagonist in its following TV series from 2008-14, and a supporting character in Star Wars Rebels. She is Anakin Skywalker's former Jedi Padawan, and ally of Kanan Jarrus' rebel cell. Background Personality As a teenager, Ahsoka was snarky, cocky, aggressive, feisty, stubborn, reckless and impulsive, yet loyal, generous and kind-hearted. She was quite selfless as she willingly risked her life many times to protect the innocent. Ahsoka was also shown to have very good maternal instincts; she was friendly and was not above apologizing or admitting when she was wrong. She humbly acknowledged her mistakes and learned from them as well. Although Ahsoka was usually an honest person, she was capable of lying well enough to fool her master into thinking that Plo Koon had allowed her to join the mission to rescue Even Piell. During the Clone Wars, Ahsoka matured and became more responsible in many ways. However, unlike her then-mentor Anakin Skywalker, this stopped her from being reckless and impulsive (at least for the most part). However, when Ahsoka was framed for treason, she was horrified when the Jedi Order coldly cast out and all but condemned her to a Republic trial and came very close to being sentenced to death. When Anakin unveiled the true culprit, Ahsoka was devastated to see it was her friend Barriss Offee. When offered to return to the Jedi Order as a full-fledged Jedi Knight, Ahsoka was deeply conflicted, but ultimately chose not to, having lost faith in the Order for not standing by her, and felt she could no longer devote herself to the Order after it had become clear that it was serving the political interests of the Republic rather than serving the will of the Light side of the Force and following it's ancient ways and traditions. As an adult, Ahsoka is still a good person despite her tragic departure from the Jedi Order on bad terms; she is very calm, level-headed, patient, intelligent, wise, selfless, kind, caring, brave, loyal, mature, and responsible, she has a sense of justice, honor and good morals. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Ahsoka is very powerful and has a very strong connection to the Force. Although she is not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka is still one of the most powerful Force users alive. **'Telekinesis:' Ahsoka utilizes Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. **'Mind control:' Ahsoka utilizes Mind control to control the minds of other sentient beings. However, it does not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Force Jump:' Ahsoka utilizes Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force sense:' Ahsoka utilizes Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Ahsoka is very skilled in lightsaber combat and is a very gifted duelist. In addition to destroying three Magnaguards single handed, she was able to at least temporarily hold her ground against more powerful and experienced opponents like General Grievous and Asajj Ventress. However, whilst fleeing from the Clones after being framed for murder, Ahsoka lost her lightsaber shoto and was forced to use only her main lightsaber to fight the recently turned Dark Jedi Barriss Offee. Her duel against her former friend Barriss showed that she had become too reliant on her second lightsaber; although she did put up a considerable fight, Barriss ultimately defeated her relatively easily. By the time of the events of Star Wars Rebels, Ahsoka's skills in lightsaber combat have greatly improved to mastery; this is seen in The Future of the Force, when she defeated the two elite Inquisitors, the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister, without any difficulty. Ahsoka is one of the greatest lightsaber duelists alive. **'Form IV:' Ahsoka is extremely skilled in Form IV. **'Form V:' Ahsoka is extremely skilled in Form V. **'Form VI: '''Ahsoka is extremely skilled in Form VI. **'Jar'Kai:' At some point during the Clone Wars, Ahsoka began to study Jar'Kai and became very skilled at fighting with two lightsabers. By the time of her duel against the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister, she had completely mastered the style to perhaps it's highest level and used it to easily outmatch and overpower the two Dark Side adepts. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Ahsoka is extremely skilled in unarmed combat, being able to defeat the veteran Trandoshan sport hunter Garnac and infamous bounty hunter Cad Bane, respectively, using only her bare hands and Force powers. While on the run from the Republic, she was also able to defeat several clone troopers with a minimum of effort, but refused to kill them. *'''High-Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader: Ahsoka is highly intelligent. As a former Jedi Commander, Ahsoka is a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. *'Skilled Pilot:' Ahsoka is highly skilled in piloting most speeders and most type of flying craft. Weapons and Equipment Lightsabers Ahsoka's valued weapon and possession is her lightsaber. She has only had four lightsabers. *'First Lightsaber:' Ahsoka had built a green bladed lightsaber and used it throughout most of her Jedi career and most of the Clone Wars. It would remain in her possession until her duel against Barriss Offee. *'Second Lightsaber:' At some point, Ahsoka had built a yellowish-green bladed lightsaber shoto. it would remain in her possession until the Clones fired a missile close to her, to knock her off her feet, whilst fleeing from the Clones after being framed for murder. *'Third Lightsaber:' By the time of the events of Star Wars Rebels, Ahsoka had built a new white bladed lightsaber. *'Fourth Lightsaber:' By the time of the events of Star Wars Rebels, Ahsoka had built a new white bladed lightsaber shoto. Appearances ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' Movie She first appeared in Star Wars: The Clone Wars movie, which is followed by the series, as a new Padawan. Despite Obi-Wan's want of a Padawan, Ahsoka is assigned by Yoda to be Anakin's. At first, Anakin does not want to be her master. After a mission, however, he decides that "she'll never make it as Obi-Wan's Padawan but will make it as his". Soon, she and Anakin are sent to find Jabba the Hutt's son and bring him safely home. She later tries to prove that she's "not too young to be a Padawan". After successfully bringing Jabba's son home, she continues to work alongside her master and Obi-Wan. Series Throughout the series, she fights in battles along Anakin and Obi-wan. She is sometimes seen arguing with Anakin about each other's flaws. Yet, she seems to grow fond of her master and respects him. She also develops a close friendship with another Padawan, Barriss Offee. She tries her best to save as many people she can. In The Alter of Mortis, Ahsoka is temporarily controlled by the Dark side of the force until Anakin and Obi-Wan come to her aid. In The Jedi Who Knew Too Much, Ahsoka is blamed for a crime she did not commit and, after being expelled from the Jedi Order, is almost executed. Although her name is cleared, Ahsoka has lost faith in the Jedi Order, since the Council refused to believe in her innocence from the very beginning (excluding Anakin Skywalker), and so she refuses the Jedi Council's offer of reinstatement with the Jedi Order. Despite her master's protests, she tells Anakin she has to find her own way, without the Jedi and without him, and sadly walks down the temple steps to whatever and wherever the Force will take her. ''Star Wars Rebels Ahsoka returns in the Disney XD animated series ''Star Wars Rebels under the name of "Fulcrum", who allies with the Rebels of Lothal and provides missions and intelligence to assist in their fight against the Galactic Empire. To ensure her secrecy and security of her identity, Hera Syndulla is the only member of the Ghost crew who makes contact. Additionally, Ahsoka uses scrambled audio in transmissions to disguise her voice. By season two she becomes a supporting character. Season One In the series, Ahsoka provides the Rebels with intelligence for missions in order to hit Imperial forces or interests, and those missions are part of a larger plan that the Rebels are part of, one that only Hera knows. Because of all the secrecy, Sabine Wren, the crew's explosives expert, becomes curious and suspicious of who she is, and on rare occasions insists on knowing her identity to no avail. This makes Sabine feel untrusted and want to know why the Rebel missions are becoming so dangerous, but Hera assures her that the less she knows, the safer she would be if captured by the Empire. In "Gathering Forces", Ahsoka takes former Imperial Information Officer, Tseebo, into safe custody. Tseebo has half of the Empire's secrets downloaded into his cybernetic implants, information that could prove useful in the Rebels' fight against the Empire, despite that the whole download was an accident when Tseebo was actually looking for information on what happened to Ezra's parents. When Kanan is captured by the Empire in "Call to Action", Ahsoka contacts Hera and dissuades from her attempt in rescuing Kanan. After reminding her that Kanan understands the risks and Ezra, the crew's remaining Jedi, is too important to risk losing. She informs her that the transmission they sent out had attracted a great deal of attention, not just from citizens, but also from the highest levels of the Empire. Ahsoka urges Hera to take her crew into hiding to avoid further risks that would jeopardize their mission. Season Two Ahsoka appears in the one-hour second season premiere of Star Wars Rebels, at the Phoenix Home with Jun Sato while the rebels steal cargo from the Empire. After the Ghost Crew escapes Lothal after failing to save Maketh Tua, the Empire follows them and, led by Darth Vader, attacks the Phoenix Home. Ahsoka joins the Ghost Crew to help fight off Darth Vader. When she senses the force is unusually strong with Darth Vader, she and Kanan try to figure out who he is. When Ezra tells them it is the Sith Lord the ghost crew faced on Lothal, Ahsoka realizes Darth Vader is her former master, Anakin Skywalker. After sensing each other, Ahsoka screams and faints in Kanan's arms. Darth Vader tries to capture the rebels alive, wanting Ahsoka, but the ghost crew manages to escape. After Ahsoka wakes up, she asks Ezra and Kanan what they know about Darth Vader. When Ezra asks if Ahsoka knows who he is, she lies saying she does not but knows they'd be coming. Video games ''Disney INFINITY Ahsoka appears in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. She can be used in the Toy Box and the Twilight of the Republic Play Set, where she helps Anakin, Obi-Wan and Yoda to get rid of Darth Maul. She is also playable in the other Star Wars play sets if her crossover coins are collected in each play set. Disney Parks Star Wars Weekends Ahsoka appears as a meet and greet character during Star Wars Weekends at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Relationships Gallery Trivia *Her re-appearance in Star Wars Rebels was teased by James Arnold Taylor, at Star Wars Weekends 2014. *According to promotional materials, Ahsoka has a new set of lightsabers in Star Wars Rebels, which share references to the early concept made by Ralph McQuarrie, such as the blades being white. *At the time of Star Wars Rebels, she is in her early 30s. *Ahsoka is the first female Jedi to be a leading character in the Star Wars universe. Category:Star Wars characters Category:Heroines Category:Swordsmen Category:Aliens Category:Animated characters Category:Females Category:Deuteragonists Category:Iconic characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Jedi Category:Orphans Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Adults Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Knights Category:Characters in video games Category:TV Animation Characters